les soeur a sillent hill
by momomomo
Summary: les soeurs halliwell croyaient échappé a la magie en venant ici mais le surnaturel les a rattrappé. Qui l'eut cru.


**Les sœurs à Sillent Hill  
**  
Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée a Silent Hill.  
  
Prologue :  
  
Les trois sœurs sont parties en voyage pour se libérer de leur boulot de sorcière. Piper l'aînée après la mort de Prue a choisi comme destination la ville mythique : Sillent Hill. C'est deux sœur n'était pas très enjouées d'y aller, et pour cause elles avaient entendues parlées de rumeurs selon lesquelles cette ville ou plutôt ce village aurait été hanté par des esprits et par des monstres de la pire espèces. On dirait même que des enfants y auraient perdu la vie.  
  
Piper : allez quoi souriez il fait beau les oiseau chante et...(boum, le bus dans lequel elles étaient, perdu tout contrôle et alla foncer contre la paroi de la falaise.) Phoebe : rien de casser ? Piper : non ça va et toi paige ?  
  
Mais paige ne répondit pas.  
  
Piper : phoebe tu crois que... Phoebe : vite sortons nous de la !  
  
Les deux sœur prirent paige et sortirent du bus en flamme.  
  
Piper tenta de réveiller paige. Piper : paige eh oh tu m'entend Paige : oui ça va pas la peine de me crier dans les oreilles. Piper et phoebe : ouf Phoebe : qui parlait de vacance tranquilles et reposantes. Piper : je pouvait pas prévoir ce n'est pas moi qui et ce pouvoir. Paige : de toute évidence nous ne sommes pas loin de Sillent Hill, une petite marche a pied ne sera pas de trop.  
  
Elles se mirent en route vers le village. Après avoir traversé la forêt, elles arrivèrent enfin dans ce village. Comme accueille elles avaient droits a une superbe pancarte avec mis dessus : « Welcome to Sillent Hill, the secret city ». Phoebe ayant fait des études elles comprenait un peux l'anglais et traduisait sur la pancarte : « bienvenu a colline silencieuse la ville secrète ».  
  
Paige : quelle nom pour un endroit de ce genre, ça en est terrifiant. Phoebe : arrête de te plaindre, estime toi heureuse de ne pas être a Salem ou a Rancoon city. Piper : tien c'est bizarre il n'y a personne.  
  
Une personne suivie par un monstre arrive en courrant et en criant vers les trois sœurs : « au secours vite fuiez de cette ville maudite le mal est sur nous, vite allez vous-en ». Piper fit exploser le monstre.  
  
Paige : des vacances tranquilles tu parle. Phoebe : et dire que la journée avait si bien commencée. Piper : pourriez vous avoir l'amabilité de nous expliquer ce que tout cela signifie. La personne : d'accord mais pas ici venez chez moi.  
  
Les trois sœurs suivirent cette personne dans sa maison. La personne s'explique : voyez vous il y a trois ans un père dont la femme étaient morte et sa fille étaient venus ici en vacance, mais a leur arrivée, a sillent Hill la voiture perdit le contrôle et fit un tonneau, le père s'en sorti mais la fille avait disparue. Fou d'inquiétude le père s'enquit de recherché sa fille a travers tout sillent Hill pour en fait découvrir qu'elle était morte. Il y a deux ans un mari, a la suite d'une lettre écrite par sa femme morte il y avait plusieurs années, revint a sillent Hill : berceau de leur premier amours a l'époque. Même chose que l'année précédente il entreprit de chercher sa femme en lutant contre ses démons intérieurs sauf que lui on l'a enfermé a l'hôpital psychiatrique pour démences, car en fait on a découvert que c'était une histoire rêvée pour se punirent de n'avoir pus la sauver quand la maladie l'a emportée. Et en dernier il y a maintenant un ans une jeune fille du nom d'heather arriva a sillent Hill pour y faire quelque course, quand elle est ressortie toute la ville était altérée et des monstre sortirent de partout, avant qu'elle ne découvrent qu'elle était conçue a partir de la moitié d'une habitante de sillent Hill du nom de Allessa et de la fille morte il y a 3 ans : Cherryl.  
  
Paige : eh ben quel folklore j'aime déjà cette ville(ironiquement) Piper : chut ne plaisante pas Phoebe : au fait quel est votre nom ? Wyatt : mon nom est...wyatt. Paige : joli exactement comme mon neveu. Piper : bon on va pas s'éterniser ici, on s'en va !  
  
Mais au moment ou piper sort, un monstre se jette sur elle mais paige le fait dévier et le monstre s'écrase plus loin.  
  
Piper : merci sans toi je n'aurais pas survécu. Paige : je n'ai fait que mon boulot. Phoebe : bon pas la peine de rester ici plus longtemps.  
  
Alors que les trois sœur continuaient sur la route avec Wyatt la route s'était effondrée juste au passage pour rejoindre la forêt, en fait elles avaient comprit que la ville les avaient amenées ici et elle n'allaient pas les relâcher de sitôt.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Vision alternée.  
  
Alors que les filles et Wyatt se baladaient en tentant de s'enfuir d'autre monstre arrivaient pour les mangés et grâce a piper il explosait instantanément. Mais voilà plus elles avançaient et plus elles stressaient et plus elles stressaient plus leur pouvoir diminuaient. Alors c'était parfait : pratiquement plus de pouvoir, le stress, tout pour plaire. Elles et Wyatt s'avançaient dans un cul-de-sac et au moment ou elles voulaient retourné sur leur pas un monstre se lança sur les sœurs, piper voulut le figer mais rien n'y fit, paige utilisa son pouvoir pour les faire disparaître et réapparaître derrière le monstre. Il se retourna, et la quand tout sembla fini un esprit apparût et par télékinésie fit envoyer l'ennemi au tapis avant de se dissoudre dans la brume. Piper crut reconnaître Prue.  
  
Piper : vous avez vu ? Phoebe : oui on aurait dit prue. D'un coup une puissante torpeur prit phoebe, paige puis piper.  
  
Au réveil elles étaient sur le bord de la route qui les avaient amenés jusqu'ici il faisaient bon et il y avait du soleil.  
  
Piper : bizarre j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé Paige : alors moi aussi, c'était trop bizarre il y avait des monstres partout et Wyatt était la il avait grandi... Piper : c'est a ça que j'ai révé aussi. Et toi phoebe ?  
  
Phoebe touche paige et a une vision de leur voyage et de leur rencontre avec les monstres.  
  
Piper : tu a vu quoi ?  
  
Phoebe resta pétrifiée et s'adressa a ses sœurs : je ne crois pas que c'était un rêve...  
  
A suivre... 


End file.
